


Role Reversal Series: Blood Paint Splattered On The Walls.

by FireFliesInTheBelly (orphan_account)



Series: Blood Paint Splatter On The Walls. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Anal Fingering, Body Horror, Bottom Sam, Character Death, F/M, Fake Names, Graphic Description of Corpses, Knotting, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pretend!Alpha!Sam, Pretend!Omega!Dean, Pretending, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Dean, Violence, cursed!Dean, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FireFliesInTheBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester are the most wanted Mob Bosses in L.A. They're wanted for killing over thirty people in the U.S.<br/>Since the police are tracking them down, they have their trusty sidekicks, John, Eliot, Bobby, and Castiel running orders at day. But at night, the brothers will play. But how will Sam survive this and Dean's sex curse? With lots and lots of sex of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Oh my god! I am so excited about my NEW  Series: Blood Paint Splattered On The Walls! It's a WINCEST Series too! YAY! I am currently holding my other stories; Porn with no plot and Standing on Broken Bones and Broken Glass on WIP because I am moving onto Wichester love ;) . I am attempting my most BIGGEST kinks/attempt ever and that's a Sex-A-Thon Role Reversal! xD . I just LOVE it when people think Sam's/Jared's the dominant one and Dean's/Jensen's the submissive one. Well that's where the Role Reversal comes into play. I read someone's fic where Jared was the Pretend!Omega and Jensen was the Pretend!Alpha and I was like, 'Wait a minute? WHY is Jensen/Dean getting his ass fucked all the time?' I'm here to change that, folks! This is a first Sex-A-Thon, Role Reversal, Wincest, Knotting, a/b/o, AND Mob!Boss crime Series for me.. All errors belong to me. This is Un Beta'd! Let's pretend that rare Omegas can't have any kids.. So that means that Dean can fuck Sam's booty hole anytime he wants! PLUS, I'll have my warnings so people can understand what they're getting into.** _

* * *

_**WARNINGS!**_ _ **The WHOLE**_ ****_**Series WILL contain the Following**_ ;  _ **Graphic M/M(Wincest) Role Reversal(LOTS), Sex(LOTS), Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Female/Male(Minor), Dirty-talk(LOTS), Pretend!Alpha!But!Really!Is!An!,Omega!Sam(MAIN), Pretend!Omega!But!Really!Is!An!Alpha!Dean(MAIN), Character Death, Cussing(LOTS), Talk of Impregnation, Size Kink(MINOR), Size Difference(MAJOR BECAUSE SAM'S TALL AS HELL), Bottom!Sam(LOTS), Top!Dean(LOTS),Omega!Sam(LOTS), Alpha!Dean(LOTS), ALOT OF STUFF THAT I CAME UP WITH! OH YEAH! HORNY!BOYS, AND CURSED!DEAN, CHAPTER OF CHAPTER OF STEAMING SEX THAT MY BRAIN CAN THINK OF..**_ _ **  
**_

_**Ahem then, lets the games BEGIN!** _

* * *

 

 _ **  
**_"Shit!" The phone rings when Dean's continuously slams ruthlessly in and out of his brother's ass.

"Who. Is. It?" Says Sam breathlessly as Dean fucked out of him hard and fast. Dean reaches over Sam's body to get the phone. He looks at the Caller I.D. _Castiel_ the black letters read. He picks up.

"Hell-o?" Skin on skin can be heard through the phone. Castiel holds back a chuckle.

"What's that noise?" he asked anyway, already knowing that's Sam moaning like the bitch he is. He's the only one that knows Sam is an Omega. He found out three months ago while he step on him being knotted on Dean.

"That's. Me. Fuck-ing. Sam's. In-sides. Up. With. My. Dick." He punctuates with hard thrusts, making Sam yelp with them.

"Can I speak to him? It's important," Castiel announced.

"Sure. Cas on the phone, brother. I'll put it on speaker." Dean puts the phone on speaker, still fucking Sam.

"Sam? You on the phone?"

"Uh-HUH! I'm HEEEEEEERE!" Castiel laughs then clears his throat.

"We have cops on our case. I think it's best for you and Dean to stay inside until night." Sam moans, half because Dean's fucking him raw now, and because the cops are on them.

" _Right there, Dean!_ Cas, how do they know where we're at? Do they know where we live?"

"No, not a this moment," Cas shakes his head,"I guess someone told them that we were living in L.A. while y'all faces flashed on FBI America Most Wanted. I'll call you back, Sam. Benny and John just pulled up." The phones loses single. Sam puts his head on his pillow, worrying about the aftermath that will come once they're captured. Dean slams in and out of him, making Sam's focus on the thick cock.

"Who's a good bitch?" Dean grunts, pulling Sam's hair back. Sam arches his back so that Dean can pull him near him.

"Who's a good bitch?" Dean says again, this time bye his ear. Hips are thrusting in him so fast that Sam can see stars.

"I am." Sam whispers, loving the thick head that's pounding away at Sam's prostate. "Damn, I  _so_ am."

"Who's my big bad Alpha bitch?" Dean twists one nipple.

"I am." Sam repeats over and over like a prayer.

"Who loves getting a huge dick up his fat nasty ass? Like me pounding it?" The younger man moans,"I do."

"Who loves getting a huge _Dean's_ dick up his fat nasty ass that also like me pounding it?" Sam whimpers. _Go_ d,he _does_ loves it when he gets pounded like this. His brother fucking him fast-harder.

"I do," Sam gasped, feeling Dean's dick swelling up. Sam hisses at the pain. _It fucking hurts._

"Do you feel my knot invading your tight ass tunnel? Do you _like_ my knot stretching your asshole to limits when I come inside to play?" Dean asked, holding Sam's neck, fucking him roughly.

Sam shouts loudly when the knot inside him spurts out heavy loads of come. Dean rocks slowly this time, twisting his hips into quick thrusts, knot pumping come into his brother. Sam comes when Dean gave one last thrust to his sensitive gland. When both brothers finish coming, he lays Sam back down onto the bed. He gets Sam's things out the bathroom.

"I can never get nothing done with you around me." Sam laughs, getting his Alpha medicine and the glass of water from Dean's hand.

"Hey! I can't help it when my wet bitch asks for it.... Speaking of wet..." He moves to the foot of the bed, looking down at Sam's slightly opened ass.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Dean crawled towards Sam. He open Sam's ass cheeks and growled.

"Fucking soaked here, bitch." Dean eyes the wet hole; his come and Sam's slick making it glisten. "So fucking dirty, Samuel."

"Are you just gonna stand there and look at it or are you gonna do something about it?" Sam asked, breathlessly. Dean looked at Sam, eyes piercing red.

"Oh I'm gonna do something about it," he tells Sam,"I'm gonna lick every drop that you and I produced." Dean put an opened mouth over Sam's asshole, sucking instantly. Sam moaned, twisting the pillows in his hands. He rocked into Dean's face.

"Yeah, big brother. Lick my Alpha hole open. Make my bitch ass clean." Dean stuck his tongue in the hole and found the remainder of freshly fucked come inside. He was planted face first into his brother's ass, lick feverishly. Feeling that his ass was cleaned out enough, Sam grasped Dean's short hair and pulled him in a kiss.

"Come here, my _real_ Alpha." Sam growled out, kissing Dean heatly. Dean grabbed his dick and thrust inside Sam again.

"W-We just had sex..."

"But we were interrupted. Now, be still while I give this ass a proper greeting..." Dean thrusted harder this time, making Sam salivated. Dean put Sam's legs onto his shoulders and he push up on his feet, bending Sam in half. Sam yelped at the new position as Dean's cock slipped deeper into him. The headboard behind them kept banging on the wall, the picture that graced it was shaking, too.

"Always have to be so fucking wet," Dean says, spitting on the side of Sam's cheek. The spit entering his mouth.

"Look at you," Dean groans,"So fucking nasty. Drinking my own spit." He spits into Sam's awaiting mouth. Sam swallowed, moaning at the same time. Dean sunk in deeper after every hard push. Dean groaned when a gush of wetness seep out onto his cock.

Dean hips moved faster within his brother.

"Aaaah, God! Deeeaaan..." Sam mewl, feeling his slick gush out more. Dean hissed, feeling the wetness. Carefully letting Sam's shoulder go, he took a long swipe of wet slick from his dick and shoved it into Sam's mouth. Sam sucking on his fingers like candy.

"Taste good?" Asked Dean. Sam nods, still sucking greedily. "I know you fucking do..." The combined taste of his own slick and Dean's juices makes him come for the second time of the night. Getting the remaining pounds out, Dean also comes for the second time in the night. Dean breathes in deeply, still the smell of the Omega bitch in the air.

"Take those," he says tiresome,"Before I fuck the hell out of you again." Sam giggles.

"So damn graphic." He downs his meds and water, feeling well fucked-out and sleepy. He pulls the covers on them both.

"Goodnight, Alpha." Dean yawns, getting into his place. Sam kisses Dean on the lips quickly.

"Goodnight, Omega." They're both out by the time the men, father, and mother gets back.

***********A~L~P~H~A~O~M~E~G~A~L~O~V~E**************

 _ **"No, sir! P-Please don't!"**_   The man cried, begging for his life. Dean smirked. He beckoned Sam over in the pitch darkness. The only light source there were was a dirty flicking lamp post. Dean leans close to were the bloodied man laid gasping for air, knife point searing through his skin. Sam sat near the man, laughing mockingly. He went into the man's pocket and found his wallet, opening it to see that the man's name is Ashton.

"So, _Ashton_ ," He starts, flicking through his wallet, "Want to tell us what really happened?" The kid named Ashton gags on blood before speaking.

"I-I was at the park with a few friends, really! I didn't even know about you guys, until she said something!" Sam and Dean's ear took heed.

 _"It's a she?"_ Dean gritted his teeth. "Name?" He inquired. Sam looked intently into the boys begging eyes.

"Paula," he gasped because Dean poked the knife into his skin, "Paula Edmiston. P-Please don't kill me!" Sam looked at Dean, giving him permission to kill the man.

"Sweet dreams, Blondie." The boy's gurgled 'no' freed into the air, same as his soul. When the head was off Ashton's shoulders, Dean took it and his body near the lake. Sam sighed. He played with Ashton's blood with his fingers. _So young, and had to die so young._ He felt Dean pressed against him-hard. He gasp when Dean rubbed on his his nipples, making them both hard peaks.

"Mmmm, look at my Alpha bitch.. All grown up and shit..." Dean kisses him hard. Sam moans into the kiss.

"Alpha.... Please Alpha, fuck me..." Sam whispered, mewling into the crisped air-wanting, _needing._ Dean chuckled darkly, smearing blood over Sam's lips, "As much as I would love to breed you, my little Alpha bitch, we need to pack up this information and take it to the hideout.." Sam whines, grinding his penis into Dean's clad leg.

"Please?" Dean growled low in his throat.

"No." He says, picking up Sam up bridal style, and heading to the car.

Sam sulked the whole ride home.

*******A~L~P~H~A~O~M~E~G~A~L~O~V~E***********

"So what dirt you'd get from him?" John Winchester, their father, says. Sam sighs and sits down at his desk. Castiel, Eliot, and Bobby are there, too. Dean sits in front of him, ass resting against the edge of the desk. Sam sighs again, looking to John.

"Do you guys by any chance know a Paula? Paula Edmidson?" The men looked greatly puzzled.

"Who's Paula?" Eliot asked, drinking a bottle of water that was in the mini fridge. Dean shook his head.

"We have no clue," Dean vocalized, "We've actually thought you guys would've known because you guys took us to Ashton."

Castiel huffed."What do you want us to do, Alpha?" Sam jerked his head up. 

"Since it's almost three in the morning, I want you all three to go out and ask everyone in this town do they know a Paula. Got it?" John, Eliot, and Castiel nodded, heading out to the car. When they heard the car going further and further away from the hideout, Dean growled, walking towards his brother. He un-zippened his pants and pull out his cock. Sam gaze doesn't break with the hot piece of flesh, bouncing from the way Dean swaggers over to him.

"Does my Alpha bitch want a good ass fucking?" Sam pants like a bitch in heat, indicating. The elder Winchester grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt.

"Take your fucking pants off, Samuel, before I ripped them off." Sam obeyed-Dean doing the same. Sam kicks the chair away from the desk and got in the middle. He bent over the big desk, spreading his long arms to grip the corners of the desk. Dean peered down at Sam. His brother's ass is glistening wet and he just can't wait to get inside that warm, warm ass again. Sam whined loudly to get his acknowledgement. Dean stood behind Sam, and put his dick in between Sam's cheeks. Sam groaned, laying his upper body on the desk.

"Yeah, bitch." Dean proclaimed, "You just lay there and feel the fucking this bubbly ass should deserves." Dean starts rocking in and out of Sam's hot cave and plunging in fast. He repeats this motion until Sam got responsive. Sam crooked his head back and looked at the older man. Dean smirked. He smacked Sam's right ass cheek. He growled when it jiggled.

"Fucking disgusting fat ass!" He barked, hips pumping faster, looking down at Sam's jiggling fat butt.

 "Fucking." _SMACK!_ "Fat!" _THWACK!_   "Disgusting." _CRACK!_   "Ass!" Each smack and brutal thrust accompanied the said words. Sam laid there gasping and hissing. His ass cheeks burn from the sting and his prostate hit repeatedly from Dean's punishing cock. Dean laid on top of him, breathing in his ear.

"I love this jiggling ass.." He marked, voice rough, "I so  _f_ _ucking_ love this fat jiggling ass!" Sam felt warm all over. He never seen Dean this possessed over an ass before let alone _his_ ass.

"Mmm, your such a god _damned_ freak!" Sam screeched. Dean chuckled, hips thrusting in slow and hard.

"You're the one with the nasty booty, Samuel." He licked Sam's ear, "Which I _reeaally_ fucking love..."

Sam groaned, coming onto the desk. Dean hissed out a _SAAM_ and came deep into him.

"You didn't knot. Why?" Sam asked confused. Dean hissed as he pulled out from his brother's ass.

"Because I can control my urges like some people, you know." Dean rolled his eyes, zipping his pants back up. Sam pulled his back up and sat back down, come and all seeping out his ass, onto the seat of his pants.

"I'm nervous, Alpha." Sam cried out, pouting. Dean looked at him warily. He kissed the worried away from his brother's face.

"Why, Omega? Scared that they're gonna fine us, that why?" Sam shook his head, whimpering. Dean sighed and walked over to Sam, holding his brother affectionately, soothing him calmed.

"We'll fine a way, trust me."

"Yeah, I hope you're right, Dean." Sam looked up at him.

_I hope I'm right, too._

* * *

**_This is Part 1 of my Series. _Part 2 comes (maybe) tomorrow. **

**Bye Babes!  
**

**XoXoXoXoXo.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**',"p :-) Hi, guys! Thank you for giving my Series 4 Kudos! Today, I'm making this chapter for my EXTREMELY nasty Girls; J2_Makes_Me_Breathe and THIS IS MY REAL ACCOUNT ! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE these girls because it's like we share the SAME MIND!! ** _

_**J2_Makes_Me_Breathe PROMPT/REQUEST:** **I want you to make Dean &Sam go to Paula's house and you make Dean to flirt with Paula and (strikingly) he fucks her, but ONLY to get the info out of her.. I want Sam walking on them (QUIETLY)and he gets turned on. Not by Paula or anything, but by Dean. Watching him moves in and out of her. Want Dean talking dirty about the things that he wanna do to her. But he really wants to do those nasty things to his brother. Dean knows Sam is behind him(BECAUSE OF HIS ANIMAL INSTINCT) so he kills Paula and fucks Sam hard next to the corpse.** _   
_**Add loads of Ass!Kink into the porn, making Dean madly OBSSESSED with his ass. Talking about how fat his ass is, why he's obsessed with it, how wet it is, and etc. I just want some nasty Ass!Kink porn for once!** _

_**  
**_ _**Mmmm... Your wish SHALL be granted! Hope you'll love it, babes! *THIS IS NOT REAL IN ANY FORM! THIS IS JUST PURE  FUN! SO DON'T GO TWEETING AND MESSAGING PEOPLE THAT THEY'RE FUCKING, BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT!  *BEFORE I START ON WITH THIS STORY, I WILL PUT WARNINGS THAT I'LL INCLUDE! SOME MAY BE FRIGHTENING! BE AWARE !*** _

* * *

_**WARNINGS! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING; NON-CON(DEAN/PAULA), EXPLICIT HETEROSEXUAL SEX(DEAN/PAULA), EXPLICIT GAY SEX/INCEST(DEAN/SAM), LOTS OF M/M SEX(DEAN/SAM, KILLING(PAULA),  CUSSING, MANHANDLING, ROUGH SEX(DEAN/PAULA*not very explicit*DEAN/SAM *very explicit), DIRTY-TALK, WALL SEX(DEAN/SAM), BED SEX(DEAN/SAM), ASS!KINKS THAT INCLUDES THE FOLLOWING; OBSESSIONS WITH SAM'S ASS(DEAN/SAM), ASS SNIFFING(yeah, I'm embarrassed, too!'), ASSHOLE SUCKING/LICKING(Rimming &Felching), ASSHOLE SPANKINGS(Yes, I'm so going overboard), TALKS OF SAM'S ROUND ASS, TALKS OF DEAN'S FEELING TOWARDS SAM'S ASS, POSSESSIVE!DEAN, HORNY!DEAN, OFFICE RIMMING AND FINGERING.  
** _

* * *

_**  
**_"Castiel, I need you to come to my office, _immediately._ " Sam whimpered into his phone. Dean was having one of his possessive stages again. But this was a different kind of possessiveness. A ass obsession. The older brother was on his knees, close up to those perfect fat cheeks.

"So fucking big and nasty...." Dean smacked the right cheek, groaning when he saw Sam's slick oozed out between them. Sam moaned. He hadn't even taking his medicine yet because of Dean tackling and bending him over his desk. The door opens to Castiel, trench coat and all, frowning. He looks at Sam bent over with the valley of his ass showing. He leaned over to see Dean's spikes on top of his head, bobbing up and down. Castiel clears his throat, both men behind the desk looking up, Dean's lips glistening wet from Sam's slick.

"You reek, Sam." Castiel says, folding his arms,"He's going to town on you, isn't he?" Sam nods, mewling.

"Yes. _It's_ one of _his_ stages." They hear Dean growl, his tongue darting in and out of Sam's body fast. Castiel watches Sam's face, fascinated by his twisted facial features.

"Feels good, Sam? His tongue piercing your ass, fast? Making you wet?" Sam gasped. He looked at Castiel, face full with pleasure.

"Shut _up,_ Cas. But to answer your question, _yes. It_ feels damn _amazing._ " Castiel chuckles. He thinks about handing him the papers he founded about Paula but decided against it.

"I found the information on Paula Edmidson." Dean pulls his tongue out of his brother's ass, adding two fingers in roughly. Sam jumped at the sensation of hard blunt fingers instead of the wet plush muscle. Dean moved his head to the side of Sam's body, keeping motion with his fingers.

"Good. Now we can go kill the son of a bitch for snitching," he stated, smacking Sam's cheek hard, inverting his eyes to watch it bounce,"Right, my soaked bitch?" Sam agreed. Dean looked back at Castiel.

"Where do she live?" Dean says, spreading Sam's ass cheeks with his thumbs. Castiel looks at Dean, ignoring Sam's face.

"She lives in RedBone Drive." Dean nods, "Keep your ass spread, Samuel. I'm gonna inspect your hole before I fuck it." Sam whined low in his throat,"You can leave now, Cas. Thank you for the information.

"You're welcome, Alpha." Castiel said before leaving. Sam can hear Dean laugh lowly. He pulled Sam on the floor with him. He laid Sam on the floor, back invisible to him. He then looks back down to his brother's ass, licking his lips. Taking his hand, he gently brushed a fingertip between Sam's cheeks and pulled back out.

"The things I'm gonna do to this fat ass, Sammy...." He un-buttoned his own pants, pulling them down his own thighs. Sam breath quickens when Dean thrusted inside him. Dean sets the pace fast, because it's almost night an they have killing to do. Sam purred when his prostate got nudged. Sweat beads down the older man's face as he work his hips fast, trying to make the younger come before he does. Sam gripped Dean's shoulders and met his harsh thrusts.

"I love _this_ ass!" Dean pounds harder into Sam, making his butt jiggle with every thrust. He growls when the waves of owning the bouncing ass becomes his life.

"What has _gotten_ into _you?_ " Sam asked, curling his legs around Dean's waist. Dean dug blunt nails into Sam thighs, watching the delicious pounds of meat shake with each plunge.

"This ass, that's what." Dean is pounding harder into Sam then ever before, skin forcibly impacting skin-it's like he's trying to mold into Sam some sort of way. Sam clenches around Dean's length.

"What about my ass brings you into mad obsession?" Dean looks at Sam, eyes flashing red for a brief second.

"The color. Inside it's so _damn_ pink. Like bubblegum." Sam laughs at that. He never _knew_ Dean would be so descriptive-especially what the inside his ass looks like.

"What else?" Sam asked, again.

"Just the feel of it, Samuel. God, this ass feel fucking _fine._ So fucking fat and round. Squishy, too." Dean hissed, nailing Sam's ass deep.

"Like that, Samuel? Like me screwing you backwards? Like my thick dick swelling up inside this nasty ass?" Sam cried out loud. Dean's substantial knot filling him. Dean picks Sam's up and packed him in a frontward fetal position, grinding into him.

"Yeah, Alpha bitch, take it...... Take my big fucking knot in your nasty sloppy cunt, Samuel. Feel my cream filling this asshole? I bet its coating your ass tunnel good, aint it?" Sam whimpered, feeling his gut spasm uncontrollably. He comes onto Dean's stomach.

"God, fuck..." Dean said, watching Sam's dick with intent green eyes. "You fucking love _taking_ my knot..." He smirked.

"Shut up, Dean. Get off me so we can shower and change. I wanna fucking murder that bitch." Sam held the wet clothes into his hand.

"The only bitch there is, is you, Sam." Sam rolled his eyes, blushing.

"Let's get out of here."

*******~A~L~P~H~A~O~M`E~G~A~L~O~V~E~********

Eyes watched the yellow house that stood in the middle of a forest. The lonely house took in the scary theme. It actually looked calm. Sam turned his head away from the window, eying Dean up and down. Dean had his normally spikey hair geld back, he had a white button down shirt tucked into his creamed colored pants, with a pair of brown duck shoes, and a pair of clear reading glasses. Sam bit his lip-talk about dressing professional, but _damn,_ Dean's literally a gay school boy's walking wet dream. Brushing the remainder of imaginary crumb particles off his shirt, he sighs.

"We are going in by fake names. My name is Sandy Wesson. Your name's gonna be Daniel Smith. Got it?" Dean growled and pulled Sam in a hard kiss. He swiped his tongue over his brother lips, plunging inside Sam's wet mouth when he opened it. Sam melted into the kiss, fighting back with just as force Dean had. Dean pulled away from Sam's now swollen lips, spit connecting them both.

"Quiet, my Alpha bitch, before I fuck your ass raw in the backseat of this fucking car." Sam choked in the whine that wanted to escape. Dean grabbed the back of Sam's head, careful not pull his ponytail out, and moved him forward, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Do you _want_ to get your ass fucked raw, brother? Want your fat ass to burn? Take my knot, hm?" Sam licked his lips, nodding. Dean looked at his watch, the digital reads,'8:30 P.M.'

"Pull your pants and underwear down your legs and get back there. M'Gonna nail you into the leather, Samuel." Sam just grunts while he follows the Alpha's command. He feels Dean heated gaze on his ass as he gets to the back, ass moving by Dean's face. Once he's back there, he bends over the leather seat invitingly, hands splayed the head rests, and wiggles his butt. Dean hissed, hurringly getting in position behind Sam, glad the car John bought were accompanied with tinted windows. Opening Sam's ass cheeks, he views the asshole.

"Dripping back here, Sam..." he palmed the two globes and pulled them further apart, Sam's slick producing quick. Sam moaned,"Just fuck me already so we can go in that house." Dean slapped Sam's cheek.

"Be fucking quiet, Alpha bitch," he took his cock and roughly invaded the ass. He leaned over Sam's body with his and spoke in a low rumble,"Ass fucking tight, _Sandy._ " He moved in and out of him quickly, hitting the back of Sam's thighs with impact.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!" The breath was getting literally fucked out of Sam's body-Dean's going so deep in him. Dean lifted back up and held down Sam's hands so he wouldn't move. Dean's own ass flexed by the way he jack hammered in and out of his baby brother. Sam's eyes watered from the sheer pleasure and pain, knowing he can't escape. Dean chuckled.

"It hurt don't it," Dean asked, holding Sam's down tighter-making it impossible for Sam to break free. He sees Sam nod,"Told you I was gonna fuck you raw." He pulled out, leaving the tip of his head inside, and pierced back in incredibly hard-Sam screaming.

"You like that, Samuel? You feeling good? Like when I make you scream, Alpha bitch?" Sam gestured. He _loves it._ Dean bit the back of Sam's neck and Sam jolted, coming. Dean grunted, fucking Sam inside out. His stomach dick slammed in and out of Sam's abused, drenched ass. Dean opened one of Sam's ass cheek and watched his dick work wonders.

"So fucking _pretty_ inside, Samuel. So _fucking_ pink and so _fucking_ soaked. This is ass was made for me to fuck!" Sam wheezed into his arm. If Dean keeps this up he'll come the second time in this day.

"I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow." Sam mubled loudly, hoping Dean heard it.

"Damn straight your gonna be sore tomorrow," he pulled out of Sam-still engorged,"Because it's time to head in her house," He paused for a minute to fiz his clothes back up,"And when we finally kill her, I'm gonna find a nice comfy bed and _continue_ fucking your ass painfully hard." Sam whined. That sounded so fucking good now, he's half hard and shit-hell, he just wishes they can just kill her but they need the information, first.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam asked, craning his neck to see Dean getting out of the car. Dean turned around, getting an eye full of Sam's slicked ass. He breathes in deeply.

"Yeah?" He asked. Sam blushed."Can you help me, my body hurts to even move right now." The older brother laughed. He went out of the car, looking around to see if any bypassers were outside, and open the rear car door to pull Sam's pants back up. When Sam looked presentable, he gave Sam the 'Okay'.

"You know you got to have sex with her, right?" Sam said, wincing when he stretched to get a condom from the car giving it to Dean, slamming the door back shut. Dean frowned. Sure, he miss fucking women, but _c'mon,_ not that much.

"Why you saying I have to fuck her, Sam?" He still eye balled the condom. _When the hell he bought this condom?_ Sam looked quickly to the house, seeing that the lights were still on at this time of the night, and looked in Dean's eyes.

"So you can get some more information out of her, duh?" Dean shoved Sam forward and gave Sam a opened mouth kiss.

"Okay, Samuel, I'll do it. But it won't make me loose my rockers to her," He said, walking behind Sam, peering down his ass,"And I'm still gonna be hard to nail this fucking ass to that fucking bed." He slapped Sam's ass lightly, loving the way it bounced a little.

*******~A~L~P~H~A~O~M~E~G~A~L~O~V~E~***********

"Oh _Daniel,_ that's too funny!" Paula Edmidson laughed. Her fake laughter made Sam eye twitched. He watched as his Alpha and the whore got to know each other for Forty-Five fucking minutes! Dean took the fake flirting with her _very_ serious. Almost like he's really liking her-let alone women again. How dumb can she be anyway? It's not like they're really looking any different. The only thing Sam has on as his disguise is a ponytail and a mustache that Eliot bought from Party City and the only Dean has on for disguise is a pair of reading glasses that John gave him, and his greased back hair. That's all. So she's really stupid for thinking they're Daniel and Sandy, because hell, who has had a _boy_ named Sandy, anyway?

Dean looked her and down, looking straight at her cleavage. Sam turns his head so he wouldn't witness the horrifying scene because he's disgusted by the pure drunken woman and his lover together. Paul moans-that what gives Sam's eyes back on them. He watches as Dean pull down her bra, letting her 34'DD's tits flop. Dean greedily sucks a nipple into his mouth, moaning. Paula gasped when Dean bit the hardening nub. Dean finally lets go of her nipple after previously trying to swallow it.

"How about we take this to your room, sweetie?" He asked seductively. Paula catches her breath, not trying to come just yet.

"Yes. It's the first room to the left. I'm sooooo horny..." She got up and start walking up the spiral staircase, stumbling a little because the last cup of Vodka hit her hard. When Dean made sure she was fully upstairs, he looked at Sam, giving him a dangerous look.

"I'm _so_ gonna nail that ass to the bed. Fuck it _so_ _motherfucking_ raw _until_ you _bleed,_ hear me?"

"But you just fucked my ass raw, not that long ago, Dean..."

 _"Baby! Are you still coming?"_ Paula yelled in her drunken state. Dean cringed, getting from his seat and walking over to Sam. He grabbed Sam roughly by the shirt and kissed him, biting on his lips.

"I don't _care_ what I did minutes ago, Samuel. After I fuck her dry and kill the wet bitch, _then_ I'm dealing with my _own_ wet bitch.." he cups his kin's dick in his hand and squeezes. Sam looked into Dean's murderous eyes.

 _"Daaaaaniiiiieeel!"_ Dean huffed and let go of Sam's hardening length. He swaggered up the spiral staircase.

*******~A~L~P~H~A~O~M~E~G~A~L~O~V~E~********

Mmmm. Like that, don't you?" Dean said, slamming Paula from behind. His condom covered cock glistened from her juices. Paula moaned, grasping the headboard hard. Dean's pounding into her dripping pussy so hard that the fucking bed starts shaking. _Wait til I get a hold of Samuel_ Dean thinks as his dick continues to assault Paula's pussy. _I'm gonna fucking_ _DESTROY that nasty wet ass_

"MMMMM! Gaaaah, Daaaniiieeel!" Paula moans, metting Dean's thrust after thrust. Dean faked moan-even her smell doesn't do him no justice.

"God, baby! Oh! Oh! Oh! So FUCKING tight!" Dean lies, her pussy feels nothing like Sam's fat butt! Speaking of Sam, he can feel his brother peeping threw the crack Dean left open. Dean finally takes the scene to the end.

"Mmm, fuck, baby...... What's those criminals names, again?" Dean says, rubbing her tits. Paula gave an low utteral sound in her throat,"Baaaby! Keep fucking me! Please!" Dean shook his head, eyebrows drawn together.

"Nuh huh. Not until you give me those names. I think I saw them walking down the street the other day." Paula gasped from shocked, ready to shoot the information.

"Their names are Dean and Sam. They killed over thirty people in the United States and someone told me they're in Los Angelos so I reported it to the cops." She said serious, waitng for Dean to fuck her.

"What's your friend name that told you? I want to know because I need exact detailed information about these guys, and give me the name of the street that the Police Station is at." Dean qeustioned, rocking his dick into her body, teasingly. She gasped, eyes fluttering shut.

"Jefferey. His name is Jefferey Tide. The street is North Fulton Avenue. Three hundred yards from here. Now fuck me, please!" Dean pulled out, smirking at her stoned face. Sam busted through the door. Paula looked pleased.

"Coming to play with us, Sandy?" She opened her legs and showed them her stretched vagina. A tinge of jealousy was in Sam before his brother grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him throughly. Dean whispered into his ear,"It's time to _kill."_ Sam blinked. He turned around and looked at the naked woman.

"Actually," he started, taking his mosutache and ponytail out, Dean ruffeling up his own, taking off the glasses,"We're here to play with _you._ " Before Paula could screamed, Dean pounced on her and stuffed the pillow above her face, while Sam walked to the side of the bed, sharp knife out.

"Oh, _Paula._ Why did you have to snitch on us? We had to kill your friend Ashton to tell us where you were hiding. So sad. So very, very sad. But look on the bright side, Paula, you got to fuck my brother and actually will _go to_ heaven. Sleep dreams, bitch.." Sam stabbed her stomach while Dean sat on her face, looking at the perfect dots of holes his brother made. Paula's body started going limp from axphysiation and loss of blood. Sam stabbed Paula's already dying body in the chest, puncturing her heart, killing her instantly. Sam looked up to Dean's twisted facial expressions. He yelped happily when Dean walked slowly over to him. Dean snatched the condom off his member, still hard. He pulled Sam out of his clothes.

"M'Gonna fuck you into this wall, Alpha bitch." Sam leaned back into the wall while his brother pulled his legs up on his shoulders. Dean circled the fucked-2 hours ago-hole and slid knuckles deep. He roughly fingered Sam's asshole until Sam was mewling in pure pleasure.

"Mmm, fuck, Samuel. I knew you were a kinky son of a bitch that like to get fingered. Wonder what you smell like... Never sniffed you that close," Dean eyes widen when Sam purred, "Do you _want_ me to sniff your ass, Sam? That it? Want my nose get buried deep into you, sniffing your musky hot scent?"

 Sam whimpered and Dean growled, pulling his fingers out, "Bend over that fucking bed and hold that ass out." Sam hurried to the edge of the bed and bent over. Dean swaggered over to Sam, kneeling behind him. He put a kitten licked over the gaping pucker.

"Deeeeaaaannnnn......"  

"Don't  fucking whine, Samuel. You're gonna get it now. Just keep laying the fuck down." The older brother swatted Sam's hands away and spreaded himself. Dean looked at the wanton hole and with no words shared between the  brothers, he sniffed away at the wet hole.

"Mother of hell!" Sam groaned, feeling the cold nose browsing his asshole. Dean's nose poked his spincher, massaging inside. He pulled out, spanking Sam's ass cheek.

"Fucking sweet.. Can't believe you smell that damn sweet...." Dean position himself  in between his brother's cheeks.

"Bring the dead bitch over to your mouth and bite that tit hard. You're fucking getting it.." Sam brought Paula's dead body near him, frowning when he looked at the corpse still wet pussy.

"Fucking bite the damn nipple, Samuel. You're gonna fucking  wake the neighbors  up if you don't." Dean thrust inside him hard. He fucked him fast and hard, un caring if he's hurtingbSam. Sam mewl into Paula's cold body. Dean yanked hard on his hips, feeling his cock leaking.  Dean thust few more times into him, panting on Sam's back.

"We... have to find..... Jeffrey..." Sam breathed and Dean nodded.

They got up and put their clothes on. They put the body in a black trash bag and burned it, and left...

*I'm so sorry I took long with this!  I had work to go to and stuff. PLUS I am so sorry that I put my street name into L.A.!

Enjoy!!! :)


End file.
